


Family

by Lightbulbs



Category: Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbs/pseuds/Lightbulbs
Summary: “Now go be with your family.”Llarimar heeds the command of his god.





	Family

“Now go be with your family.”

Lightsong spoke in his usual flippant way, but Llarimar could hear the warmth in his words. The god was trying to be kind.

Still, it _hurt._

For a moment, Llarimar felt his heart stutter. The festivities seemed to halt around him, bleeding into a single, brilliant smear of color. Lightsong’s words echoed in his head. Be with your _family._

 _My brother,_ he thought ruefully, _I_ am _with family._

But he couldn’t say that. Not if his brother’s unfinished business, the reason for his Return, was to be completed without interference.

Llarimar stood and bowed. The motion was a little stilted, although he tried to hide his unease with abject politeness. He didn’t trust himself not to say anything, so he left without a word, leaving Lightsong behind wreathed in colored smoke.

The festivities in T’Telir proper were magnificent. Even the slums, which he passed by at a brisk walk, seemed to be restful amidst the revelry. Drunken partygoers dribbled coins from pockets and purses as they stumbled past.

Llarimar soon found his way to a house just outside the inner city. He opened the door. “I’m hom—” he started to say, but he was cut off by a bone-crushing hug.

He pulled back to see a smiling young woman, her brown hair pulled back in a bun. “Tatara!” he said, returning her smile. “It’s been a while. I didn’t realize you were back in the city.”

“I wouldn’t it miss this, Father. It feels like the whole of Hallandren is celebrating!”

Llarimar laughed. “You speak of rainbows when one hue will do. T’telir has the most reason to celebrate tonight.” He paused. “Still, why not celebrate with Aandor, or Hilila? Surely it’s dull to spend an evening with your old parents.”

“You’re not that old!” she said, giving him a shove.

Before Llarimar could reply, a lilting voice floated into the hall. “Llarimar, is that you?”

“Yes, dear,” he said, walking towards the voice. Tatara trailed behind but didn’t follow as Llarimar entered a small kitchen. As he looked towards a table in the center of the room, he could see his wife. She wore a magnificent outfit, grander than any he’d seen her in before. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Llarimar could see the delight on her face, plain as the day he’d asked her to walk with him in the orchards on their first date so long ago.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” she said. “Tatara is here, and you’re here, and—oh.” She looked puzzled. “I thought you’d be at the palace.”

Llarimar’s emotions paled. Her vivid red dress seemed washed-out and pink. “Stenn—” He sighed. “ _Lightsong_ requested that I leave.”

“Oh.” His wife grew quiet. “Did something happen?”

“No, no,” he said, waving his hand. “Nothing of the sort. He wanted me to…” He paused. It was hard to say the words. He swallowed, drily, and pressed forward. “He wanted me to spend time with family.”

“My sweet,” she said. She rested a hand on his arm, and he leaned into the touch. Something grounded, not of gods but mortals. “I know that must have been difficult…”

“It’s all right.” He smiled, small though it might be. “Hearing him say that… It was Stennimar talking, just then.”

There was the thumping sound of footsteps. Tatara’s face appeared in the doorway. “You can see the fireworks from the window in here!” she said.

“That’s wonderful,” said Llarimar. “We’ll be right there.”

Tatara nodded before disappearing. After she left, they stood in silence. Llarimar thought of Lightsong sitting alone at his palace, staring at the sky. 

“Stennimar would’ve wanted this,” said his wife. “He _wants_ this for you, even now.”

“Yes,” Llarimar said. “I think you’re right.”

They walked to the living room. Light pooled from the large inset window, and Tatara sat on a couch and looked for all the world like a child as she grinned at the fireworks, whizzing and flashing over the sea. Llarimar sat next to his wife, arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

That night, he spent time with his family.


End file.
